


A Squib and A Wizard Meet

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Connor Temple: Wizard [4]
Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a couple of days after the Forest of Dean and Connor gets called into Lester’s office and all he can wonder is, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Squib and A Wizard Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I thought someone in the Primeval ‘verse should know what Connor was before he spilled the beans to anyone. And then I thought, they should be a squib. Why? Just because. :D Major thanks to fredbassett for the beta.

Connor gulped nervously as he absently fiddled with the handle of his wand underneath his arm-warmer.

Lester had called him in with regard to some irregularities in his paperwork and Connor could only wonder what that was about. As far as he knew, everything was in order.

He’d done Muggle schoolwork in between his years of learning magic; his mum had insisted on keep that aspect of his knowledge in case he didn’t find something he liked in the Magical Word. He could only thank his mum for that insight as he was now part of this _‘Research Team’_. As he had worded in a careful email to his mum on what he was doing now.

It’d been a couple of days since the Forest of Dean and Connor shifted in his seat. He was waiting for Lester to call him into his office.

He could definitely see the man through the glass windows and knew that Lester knew that he was here.

 _Probably likes to keep people waiting while he looks on,_ Connor thought darkly. _Git._

“Sir James will see you now, Mr. Temple.”

Connor looked up, startled and politely thanked the secretary _Her name was Juliet or Julia. Julia! That’s it, she’s kind of cute,_ Connor thought in amusement as he entered Lester’s office and sat in the chair opposite of Lester.

“What’s up?” Connor asked, smile plastered on brightly.

Lester looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow. A hand reached over and pressed a button next to the computer and Connor watched as the blinds were lowered, a slight hum coming from their motor.

After a few moments, the blinds were completely lowered and they cut off the view from the rest of the Home Office.

Glancing around nervously, Connor’s smile disappeared as Lester stared him.

“’What’s up’ as you so eloquently put is some irregularities I have found in your background check,” Lester began and pulled some papers out. Shuffling them so they were neatly arranged, Lester placed his hands over the papers, fingers interlaced. “It seems when you were younger you were sent off to some boarding school, but no further details were ever discovered, only work you did in your summer holidays. I’m surprised you managed to get your A Levels and into university as it was.”

 _Oh crap,_ Connor thought and he was sure the sinking feeling in his stomach was going to get worse.

Lester then adopted a thoughtful expression. “But then a thought came to me and I wondered what exactly a young boy would be doing during his younger school years and then it came to me.”

More papers were brought out, but Connor could clearly see it was parchment paper and not the regular printed kind.

Connor turned pale white.

“I can see here from your OWL’s and NEWT’s that you had Outstandings for each test year and you did well. Although your Year 5 results are a little spotty at best.” Lester then actually looked a little bit sympathetic. “That’s when the war broke, out, correct?”

“Um, yeah, that’s about right,” Connor managed to get out and then gulped. “Lester?”

“I come from a squib family line, Mr. Temple,” Lester explained. “It helps both Ministries to have at least one squib in a major office, although you’ll hear the Ministry of Magic deny such a thing.”

“Oh.”

“Now that your paperwork is completely in order, you can start in the Home Office right away,” Lester said as he put the paperwork away.

“That’s it?” Connor asked in disbelief.

“Was there something else you needed to discuss?”

“Well, no, but,” Connor shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact you know about magic.”

Lester merely smirked. “Well do try and keep up, Mr. Temple. From the house you were in and your tests results that shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Right,” Connor said, still in shock at the fact that Lester was a squib and knew about magic.

“You may go now, Mr. Temple,” Lester pointed out and aimed the pen he was holding at the door.

Standing up, Connor mumbled out a quick goodbye and hurried out the door of Lester’s office. Feeling a bit shaky, he headed towards the cafeteria and snagged a carton of juice.

Lester knew about magic. Lester knew he, Connor Temple, had attended Hogwarts.

Connor then paled even further. Lester knew about the war and probably what had been done to him when he was fifteen. But thinking it over, Lester hadn’t given him any pity, just a sympathetic glance which had been quickly wiped away.

Right, okay.

Dinosaurs. Check.

Strange anomalies that go through time. Check.

Lester being a squib and knowing about magic. Check.

Groaning, Connor thumped his head against the table and wondered how this week could get any weirder.


End file.
